


Seven deadly sins

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beach Sex, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho buys a new DVD in the sex store, and he can't believe his eyes when he turns on the first movie.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven deadly sins

Sho strolled down the street. He hoped no one would recognize him here. Thankfully it was already dark. He was covered with a hat and a scarf around his neck and partly over his face. Luckily, it was getting cold outside already, so it didn’t look that stupid after all.

Sho looked left and right before he walked into the small alley crossing the main street. No one was there at that time, but Sho walked up a few times to check that there was really no one around. He looked through the window of the small shop and walked in when he saw that there was no customer in it.  
“Ah, Sakurai-san, you are here again,” the seller waved at him. Sho felt his cheeks blushing. He felt ashamed that the owner already knew his name. Of course, he knew who Sho was. He was surprised to see Sho in his shop at first, but he was also discrete when it was about customers. He swore to tell no one about the prominent guest he had.

“Kawara-san, nice to meet you,” Sho said. He bowed and smiled.

Kawara returned the bow. “What do you need today?” he walked around the counter and stepped next to Sho. “We have some new toys and plugs.”

Sho scratched his head. Even though he came here regularly, he still felt embarrassed when Kawara talked openly about all the sex toys he offered. In this case, Sho was prude. He knew that, and he wanted to change that, but he couldn’t make it in just one day. “I am more interested in a movie this time,” Sho said, tried sounding confident like he was buying something from the supermarket.

“Ah, we have great things here,” the owner said. “I recommend this one.” He gave Sho a DVD.

Sho blushed. The cover was explicit, and he put it back into the shelf. “Too much?” Kawara asked with a grin on his face.

“Then try this one,” he said. He pulled out a BluRay which had a decent cover. “Dirty vacation,” Sho read out loud.

“It’s totally new. A new label is releasing these movies. . It’s pretty popular right now,” Kawara said.

Sho turned the BluRay to take a closer look at the backside. There weren’t specific pictures on it, and hardly any information about the actors either. Still, something made him interested in this new movie. “I think I will take this one. I’ll give it a try.” Sho smiled.

“It’s a good decision. And I decide starting with this. It’s not that hard-core one like other movies from this series.”

Sho tilted his head. “It’s not that hard?”

Kawara grinned. “Yeah, you can say the other movies include much more play, much more toys and such stuff, you know.”

Sho nodded, his cheeks flushing again. He hoped Kawara wouldn’t start with details on the movie, but he put the BluRay in a bag and handed Sho without saying anything further to the shop owner.

“Have fun,” Kawara just said when Sho left the shop.

Sho pulled the scarf further over his face and started walking to his apartment. He felt like a thief who didn’t want to be caught by doing something forbidden. He held the bag in his hands like it was something precious.

Sho closed the door to his apartment and leaned against it. He had no idea why he always got nervous when he was on his way home. He didn’t do anything wrong or forbidden, but just the possibility that someone could see him with this movie was enough to make his heart best faster.

He slipped out of his shoes and kicked them into the corner. He loved everything being clean, but he didn’t care much about creating mess today. He threw the BluRay on the couch and stepped into the kitchen to prepare some food – which meant opening the fridge and pulling out the bento box he bought the day before. Sho wasn’t a good cook, and he loved ordering something in, but today he would eat the leftovers from yesterday.

Sho walked back with the food on the plate and a bottle of beer in the other hand. “So,” he said. “Let’s start this.” He put the BluRay into the player and pushed the start button.

The movie started with a cheesy music. A view of the ocean could be seen.. Sho smiled about that. “That shall be a porn movie?” He said to himself. “Nice try.” He laughed.

He took a sip of his beer, which he spilled out when the first actor appeared on screen. His upper body was undressed. His skin was sparkling along the sun. His hair was in a mess and wet from the water. “THAT can’t be,” Sho murmured.

The man on the screen lied down in the sand next to another man. “That really can’t be,” Sho said again.

“The water is warm, you should go swimming, Ohno” the man said.

“I don’t want to, Jun,” Ohno answered.

“I think I am going insane here,” Sho said. He grabbed the cover of the BluRay and took a closer look. On the right corner, he saw the names written on. Starring: Matsumoto Jun and Ohno Satoshi. Label: Porn-storm.

Sho shook his head. He couldn’t believe that there was really a movie with his band mates in it. He should have stopped watching that movie, but when he saw Jun touching Ohno’s chest teasingly he couldn’t stop it. He just stared at the screen, feeling his erection growing.

Jun was hovering over Ohno’s body. He left small kisses on Ohno’s chest before he bit playfully into the older male’s nipples. Ohno moaned because of that touches. Jun let his kisses wander up until Ohno’s earlobe. He bit down his neck while Jun’s hand was still pinching Ohno’s nipples.

Sho shifted in the couch. He rubbed over the bulge in his pants. He didn’t want to jerk off while watching his friends doing this, but in the end, it was just a porn movie he bought. He slowly opened his pants, let his hand slid into it, and grasping his half hard cock.

Jun pulled off Ohno’s swim suit. Ohno raised his hips to make it easier for Jun to remove it. Jun smiled at the older male. He kissed down Ohno’s chest and belly till he reached the other’s cock.

“You like it,” Jun asked.

Hearing Jun’s husky voice let shivers running down Sho’s spine. Sho stared at the screen. He never saw Ohno having that expression like he had there. Sho could feel his dick twitching. He pulled down his pants to get a better access to stroke himself.

“Yeah, go on please,” Ohno begged. Jun smiled at him before kneeling between Ohno’s legs.

Jun enclosed Ohno’s cock with his mouth and started sucking the other. He poured some sun lotion on his fingers and started circling them around Ohno’s hole.

Sho swallowed. He felt embarrassed but also fucking hot in this moment. The heat rushed through his body. He could feel his cheeks getting hot, and the twitching in his cock got more and more. He was still looking at the movie. He didn’t dare to turn it off.

Ohno moaned when Jun’s moved his fingers fast inside him. His cock was appearing and disappearing from Jun’s mouth. “I want you, Jun,” Ohno moaned.

Jun looked up and released the dick from his mouth. He knelt between Ohno’s legs and pushed them up till he had a good access to push into Ohno.

Sho had his eyes closed. He only heard them moaning. He knew the voices, because he talked with them almost every day. He could exactly say who panted, who moaned, and who cried out. Sho stroked his erection faster. His head fell back on the headboard of his couch.

“I am so close Jun,” Ohno cried out.

“Come with me,” Jun whispered. Their cries got louder, and both moaned when they reached their climax.

Sho bit his lips almost painfully when he came. He stroked his cock till he came down from his high. “Fuck,” he cursed. He cleaned himself and turned off the movie. He didn’t want to see more at the moment. It was just unbelievable to him.

~~~**~~~

Sho’s cheeks flushed when he saw Ohno and Jun walking into the rehearsing room the next day. He wanted to ask them about the video, but in the end, he didn’t want anyone to know that he was in a porn store.

“What’s up Sho? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Nino laughed.

Sho shook his head. “Everything alright. I just didn’t sleep well,” he explained.

Sho froze when he saw Jun stroking Ohno’s arm. Every move made him remember about the movie even though they weren’t on the beach nor were they making out with each other. They were just talking with each other.

“You’re really behaving strange, Sho-chan,” Aiba said.

“No, I am fine,” Sho replied with a smile.

Aiba shrugged his shoulders. “But it doesn’t seem so. You look pale. I hope you won’t get sick.”

“Maybe I should rest for today. I had a lot of work last week,” Sho said.

“I think it’s okay if you take the day off. We don’t have much to do today, so you can go home if you want.” Ohno stood next to him, his hand touched Sho’s shoulder slightly, making him almost jump away from Ohno.

“Okay, I will,” Sho agreed and excused himself. He walked out of the building. He really needed to stop thinking about that movie. He was glad that no one followed him outside. He really didn’t want to explain himself right now.

Sho was walking home when he crossed the street to the store. His heart was beating faster. He knew that the owner had other movies from this series, and somehow, Sho was interested whether Jun and Ohno were starring in another movie. He walked in and bought a second one. Kawara just smiled at him and told him that he knew that Sho would like it. With asingle thanks, Sho left the shop and headed back home.

He closed the door to his apartment and locked it – just to be safe and even though no one would just walk in till now.

He threw everything on the ground and walked up to his couch and DVD player. When the movie started, he felt his nervousness rising. Again there wasn’t something written on the DVD cover except the title “Doctor sex”, but he had the feeling that he’d see things he probably didn’t want to see.

The movie started and Sho swallowed the knot in his throat. It was different from yesterday. He was just surprised yesterday, and he didn’t know if he liked what he saw. In the end, it turned him on. This one was a mixture between being turned on and feeling a stinging pain in his chest.

There was a doctor’s practice appearing on the screen.

First there were only two voices, but Sho recognized them immediately. It made his belly twitch painfully.

“Doctor Aiba, do you really think it’s a good idea to meet here,” Nino said.

“You asked for a meeting, and here we are,” Aiba answered.

They came into the room. Aiba had a white work coat on, smiling at Nino.

Sho closed his eyes. He knew he should have stopped the movie, but he just couldn’t. He saw Aiba stepping closer to Nino, pressing him against the couch.

“I think you need to remove your clothes so I can make a proper check of your health.” Aiba smiled at Nino.

“If you think that’s necessary, I will undress myself,” Nino answered.

Sho gulped. The dialog was worse than the lowest low budget porn movies he knew from before, but he couldn’t help feeling aroused by it.

Aiba sucked on Nino’s neck, down to his chest till he reached Nino’s belly. “You are too thin, you need to gain weight,” Aiba said.

“Yes, doctor,” Nino pressed out. His cheeks were already red, and his erection was throbbing. His upper body moved when Aiba started nibbling on his hipbone. Aiba’s hand was hoveing over Nino’s cock.

It was almost unbearable for Sho to watch this. He closed his eyes, roaming his hand over his crotch. He imagined being in Nino’s position, feeling Aiba’s mouth on his sensitive skin. Sho shook his head. What was he thinking here?

Nino cried out when Aiba started moving in him. “Fuck, yes,” he yelled out.

“Gosh, you feel great, Nino.” Aiba had his hands on Nino’s hips, thrusting hard into him.

“This screenplay is really worst,” Sho grumbled, now staring at his bandmates. He had his hand already in his pants, jerking himself off. When the cries on screen got louder and more demanding, Sho could feel his own climax approaching.

“Sensei, right there.”Nino panted. “I am close,” he added.

Aiba smiled at Nino before he bent down, kissing down Nino’s neck till he found Nino’s lips. “Let’s come together,” he whispered.

Sho felt the heat in his body rising. His breath got faster, and his belly was twitching in excitement. He let out a short cry and bit his lips when he felt the climax rushing through his body.

Sho turned off the TV, cleaned himself and sat on his couch for almost an hour without moving. “What the hell is going on here?” he said to himself. Sho felt embarrassed. Again, he jerked himself off, watching his friends having sex with each other. This time it felt worse than last time. It was awkward seeing Jun and Ohno, but it hurt seeing Aiba with Nino. Sho shook his head. He wanted to get rid of this feeling he had in his chest. He just felt bad, because he watched a porn movie with actors he knew better than anyone else.

~~~**~~~

“There you like it?” Aiba whispered into Sho’s ear while he was moving his fingers inside Sho.

Sho could only nod and press out a single “Yes, doctor.” His thoughts weren’t coherent anymore with the things Aiba did to him here: First Aiba’s lips on his neck, then on his nipples, biting in there softly. Now, Aiba’s hot mouth was around his dick, sucking him properly. Aiba hit his soft spot with every move of his fingers…

Sho panted when he woke up. He never dreamed such things before that night, but that movie was probably too much for him. Sho stood up and walked up to the fridge to get himself a fresh bottle of water. He was aroused, probably much more than the time he watched that movie.

He needed to find release. Of course, he could have jerked himself off just here and now. In the end, his fantasy was pretty good, but he looked at the second DVD he had bought before. “Shall I risk it?” he murmured.

In the end, he wanted to see what would be the next part of the DVD series. He couldn’t tell why it was so damn arousing for him. Maybe he often imagined his friends doing it with each other. Of course, he’d never admit that openly because he didn’t want to be called a pervert.

He pushed the on button on the remote control and waited.

The movie started in a small fashion store. There weren’t any customers, just the seller, who sat in the corner of the room, reading the newspaper when two guys entered the store. Sho froze. It was worse than seeing Aiba with Nino.

“Jun, I saw some great trousers and shirts here. I need to try them on,” Aiba chirped, his hand pulling on Jun’s arm.

“Do you have a changing room?” Jun asked the seller, who didn’t even look up. Jun walked up to the young man and pulled on his newspaper.

“Oh, sorry, I have my Ipod on highest level, I didn’t hear you entering the room,” the man apologized.

“Changing room?” Jun repeated a little annoyed.

“Yes, right behind there,” the man said, while he put back the earphones in his ears.

Aiba had chosen some clothes in the meantime. “I need to try them,” he smiled and walked up the backside of the room where the changing rooms were placed.

Jun followed him. There was a certain glance in his eyes when he looked at Aiba. Jun turned a last time to see if there was no one in the shop except the seller, who wouldn’t even realize if burglars would steal everything in there.

Aiba stepped into the small cabin and closed the door. Jun waited outside, but he already had other plans. He smirked when he opened the door to the cabin.

Aiba cried out, when the door was yanked open, and he stood there with just his underwear. “Jun, I am undressed,” he whined.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jun replied. He stepped into the room and let the door close behind him. It was just a small place for the both of them.

Sho swallowed. The knot in his throat grew bigger. He didn’t like seeing Aiba with Nino, but he hated it seeing him with Jun. He liked Jun, even though they had a tensed relationship, but he didn’t want to see him with Aiba. He often thought about why it was like that, and at some point, he started realizing the real reason. Jun was the only real opponent he had. They all were friends, but between Jun and Aiba was this special friendship. Sho hated it. He didn’t know if it was only friendship between them, or if there was more going on. He knew he had to confess to Aiba his feelings. Probably he’d have the answer by then, but he was afraid, afraid of being rejected. Sho breathed out. It was rare that he was honest with his feelings.

Jun pressed Aiba against the mirror behind him. “But what if we get caught?” Aiba whispered. He had his hands around Jun’s neck, kissing his collarbone.

“You are not allowed to scream like you are used to,” Jun replied. He rubbed his crotch against Aiba’s, creating more friction between them.

“Easier said than done,” Aiba breathed out.

Sho was terribly hard by the sight of the two making out on screen, but his chest felt heavy, sick and like someone stole him the air to breathe. “Why are you so fucking hot?” Sho grumbled at Jun and Aiba, even though he knew that he was only talking with his TV.

Aiba had already lost his underwear and leaned – now fully naked – against the mirror. Jun nibbled on his neck, while one hand pinched Aiba’s right nipple. The other hand was slowly stroking Aiba’s cock.

Aiba breathed out deeply, a single cry escaped his mouth. “I told you to be silent,” Jun warned him. “Or I am going to stop this right here, now. And you can walk home with a hard-on.”

Aiba nodded at Jun. He pressed his lips against Jun’s to prevent any other noise escaping him. It was hard for him, his eyes were sparkling and some small drops of sweat ran down his forehead.

Jun knelt down in front of Aiba and started kissing up and down his thigh. Jun smirked before he let his tongue wandering over Aiba’s erection.

Sho was already almost over the edge with just watching Jun bobbing his head up and down Aiba’s length. “That’s really not fair,” Sho whined while he was still pleasuring himself. He stared at the screen. The volume was on a low level because Sho feared the neighbours could hear the moaning from the porn movie.

Aiba tried to find something to hold in when Jun started thrusting into him. He was still pressed against the mirror, his right leg around Jun’s waist. “Jun,…” Aiba whined.

“No voice,” Jun demanded.

Aiba moaned almost silent when Jun found the right angle to hit the spot with every thrust Jun made. “God,” Aiba whispered.

Jun smiled at Aiba, his lips roaming over Aiba’s chest. “I am so close,” Jun whispered after a few more hard thrusts.

“Me too,” Sho grumbled and came after he thrusted a few more times in his own hand.

~~~**~~~  
Sho was in a bad mood the morning after he watched Jun and Aiba. He didn’t sleep much, and he had to get up early.

The big cup of coffee didn’t make anything better. He had a slight headache approaching, and his neck was stiff (he needed a new pillow for his movie nights; otherwise he would need a therapy for his back).

“Hell, what happened to you?” it was Aiba who entered the room after Sho.

Great, the one I didn’t want to talk with first, Sho thought. “Why?” Sho answered. He knew his voice sounded tired and far too husky, so Aiba would immediately knew that there was something off with him.

“You look like you didn’t sleep well? Too much porn movies?” Aiba laughed out loud. Of course, it was a joke. Luckily, Aiba didn’t know that he got the reason.

“Ha ha…” Sho just answered. He sounded pissed. He knew that, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to see Aiba now, because the only picture in his mind was Aiba pinned against the mirror, and Aiba pressing down Nino on the couch.

“Say, are you going out with Jun?” Sho hated himself for asking this, but the question slipped out before he could think of it.

Aiba blinked at him. “Yeah, we go for dinner after shooting today.”

Something in Sho clenched. “So you have a date?”

Aiba sighed while he let himself fall back on the couch. “If you are talking about a lovey-dovey-lover-sweetness-kissing-romance date, you are wrong. We go shopping. Maybe in this new little fashion store with the seller who’s always so absent minded and always listening to his music.”

Sho chocked on the sip of coffee he took right in this moment. He knew he blushed, but he hoped Aiba didn’t recognize it. It was exactly the porn movie scene. Sho could feel the heat in his body rising. Please no erection now, he begged.

“Do you want to join?” Aiba asked. He scanned Sho. “You’d need some new clothes. And someone who helps you choosing.”

“Hey, my clothes are okay,” Sho answered, looking down on his brown-grey striped shirt with a silver angel on it and his camouflage pants, which were at least one size too big.

“Yeah, of course,” Aiba said, a smile curling around his lips.

Something in Sho’s belly jumped in delight when he saw Aiba smiling. “Okay, I’ll join.” He finally gave in, even though he regretted it right after he had said it. And that not because he didn’t want to be together with Jun or Aiba. He knew the two of them were fashion-stars, especially compared to him, and he knew they would force him to try on almost every single shirt and pant in this shop. And they wouldn’t let him go with at least three new trousers and five shirts.

But in the end he’d have an afternoon with Aiba – okay, also with Jun.

It was strange to see his bandmates acting like always, like nothing had happened. They didn’t know that he knew about the movies. Nevertheless, it was strange that nothing had changed in their behaviour. In the end, they had sex with each other, and they did like that never happened. Last time he had sex with one of his friends, it ended with them not talking with each other for years. Sho looked at Jun. He was glad that now, they overcame the worst. They talked with each other again.

But the others did it like it was just normal doing this. Sho was totally in his thoughts when Aiba suddenly talked with him. “Sho-chan, Jun can’t come with us, he needs to do more filming afterwards, but we can go.”

Sho looked up. Is he filming another porn movie? Sho wanted to ask. Of course, he didn’t. “It’s okay for me.” He answered instead. His heart made some joyful bumps. He’d be alone with Aiba for the whole afternoon.

“Perfect. I pick you up in two hours,” Aiba chirped.

~~~**~~~

Sho swallowed when he saw the shop Aiba wanted to visit. It wasn’t just a similar shop like the one in the movie – no, it was the shop from the movie. Sho was sure that he blushed again, and he hoped Aiba was too distracted with the clothes to see his face reddening.

Even the shop keeper was the one from the movie. He sat there with his newspaper and his earphones with the music on the highest level. “That can’t be,” Sho murmured.

He looked at the cabins on the backside. Again, he felt the heat rushing through his body. He got aroused – there was no doubt about that fact. He just hoped to get home before it was too late. He tried thinking about polar bears, palm trees, coconuts and fish – just to distract him from his already twitching cock.

“How does that look like?” Aiba held up a t-shirt with at least seven colours in it.

“Interesting?” Sho knitted his eyebrows. He was sure that if he’d wear this one, it would look like hippie meets rapper, but Aiba suited such things. He looked crazy, but in a good way.

One hour later they left the shop with new clothes and two pair of shoes. Sho sighed in relieve. At least, he didn’t get that aroused in the end. He nodded when Aiba said something and walked absent-minded behind him, still thinking about the movie. He’d even watch this movie again or he’d go to his shop and ask about some other movies for this series.

“Key?” he heard Aiba saying.

“What?” Sho looked up, staring at Aiba.

Aiba sighed. “Don’t tell me that the last half of an hour I was talking with myself, because you weren’t even listening?”

“Sorry?” Sho scratched over his head.

“How about you just open the door and we start cooking, okay. I am terribly hungry after all,” Aiba said with a slight annoyed undertone in his voice.

Cooking? Key?Together? – Gosh, how long was I in my thoughts. Sho looked up. They were in front of his apartment building, and Aiba had two bags with vegetables, noodles and meat in his hands.

“Ah, of course,” Sho fumbled with his keys till he found the right one. His heart beat a little faster. When did he agree to eat together with Aiba in his apartment? – Probably while he thought of Aiba fucking Nino….Sho shook his head to get rid of this thoughts.

Aiba slipped out of his shoes and walked straight to the kitchen, followed by Sho, who tried his best to concentrate on reality.

Aiba looked around in the kitchen. “Where do you put your pepper mill? We’ll need it for the ramen.”

“It’s in the living room, I ate something yesterday and needed it,” Sho answered.

When Aiba returned to the kitchen, Sho was in the middle of washing the vegetables. “Can I ask you something?” Aiba asked.

Sho looked up at him. Aiba had his hands crossed on his back and smiled at him.

“Sure,” Sho replied.

Aiba moved a little bit closer and showed Sho what he hid behind his back. Sho could feel the blood rushing through his body. He forgot that he left the DVDs on the table last night. “Why do you have these?”

“Why did you make this?” Sho returned.

“No, no, I asked first,” Aiba complained.

Sho rolled his eyes. It was already too late to tell Aiba some weird and absolute stupid lies. “I wanted to see something new and my shop keeper recommended me these.”

“Your shop keeper?” Aiba grinned at him. “And we thought you are too prude for this,” Aiba started laughing.

“Prude? Wait a moment, we?” Sho leaned against the table. This was getting really confusing, weird, and also a little scary.

Aiba tilted his head and stared at Sho like he was thinking about what to tell him. “See, everything started with Jun and Nino searching for some interesting Arashi-rumours in the internet.”

Sho sighed. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Yeah,” Aiba replied. “That’s why no one told you about it. We knew you would ruin the fun.”

“Wait a moment, I am not that prude, and I would have agreed to everything.”

“Yeah, sure, if you believe this…” Aiba murmured.

Sho just glanced at him, but in the end, he had to give in, because Aiba was right. He would have never allowed anyone to star in a porn movie. “And what did Nino and Jun find out?” he wanted to know.

“See, there are plenty of stories about Nino having sex with Ohno, Jun with Ohno, Jun with me, me and Nino….and yes, we thought it would be a great idea to give them what they want,” Aiba shrugged his shoulders. He sounded like making porn movies with bandmates was the most normal thing in the earth.

“Are you nuts?” Sho blurred out. “And Johnny-san? He’s going to kill you when he finds out.”

Aiba smiled at him. “No, no, he was totally in for this idea. That’s why he founded this sub-label ‘Porn-storm’. He plans to expand to other groups.”

Sho looked at him in . This couldn’t be happening. “You are fooling me, right?”

Aiba pinched Sho’s shoulder playfully before he answered. “You liked it, right?”

Sho bit on his lips. He was angry, annoyed. Yes, he was even pissed. In the end, he couldn’t be mad with Aiba. “Yes,” he finally gave in. “And I wasn’t asked because I would have never said yes to this?”

Aiba nodded. “We didn’t want to risk it.” Aiba turned to face Sho directly. “But I hoped one day you’d join this.”

“So the whole group is involved in this, and the fans have more to see?” Sho sighed.

“No. I mean, yes,” Aiba started, “but also because I wanted to make a Sakuraiba movie.”

Sho blinked at him. “You are crazy, you know that, right?”

Aiba smirked. “Aren’t we all a little bit crazy?”

Now, even Sho had to laugh. “But you know, when we do this porn, I think I am not willing to share you afterwards.”

Both kept silent for a moment. Sho bit his lips nervously when he fully realized what he had said right now. “I am sorry, I didn’t want to make any confessions here, and sound like a stupid teenager.” Sho got interrupted with Aiba’s lips on his.

“Deal.” Aiba just said after they broke the kiss. He brushed his thumb over Sho’s lips before he placed another kiss there.

~~~**~~~

Sho panted heavily while Aiba’s mouth was working on his dick. “Gosh, Aiba, I am going to come if you go on like this.”

Aiba let Sho’s cock slip out of his mouth and smiled up at Sho. “And we don’t want that.”

They were stuck in an elevator. Sho leaned against the wall, but pushed himself up when Aiba stood up. Aiba turned his back to Sho and held himself on the handrail. He wiggled his butt, grinning evilly at Sho. “Take me,” he whispered.

Sho didn’t need to be told twice. “Suck them,” he demanded and placed his fingers on Aiba’s lips, who did like he was told.

Sho sat on his couch, smiling. It was awkward to see himself in a movie, but it still made him feel aroused. He breathed out deeply when the hand around his erection moved faster. He smiled at Aiba next to him and stroked through Aiba’s hair. “I could get used to this,” Sho smiled.

Aiba returned the smile and rubbed closer to start kissing Sho passionately. “Let’s re-enact our movie together now,” Sho whispered into Aiba’s ear before pulling Aiba along to his bedroom.


End file.
